I Thought We Were Friends
by jemb
Summary: COMPLETE, final chapter is up. Full of BB fluff for all you fluffy Bones bunnies out there. will Booth and Brennan get back to where they were that fateful night?
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm not sure what I'm doing with this, if it should be a oneshot or more. I jsut had it in my head and had to write it down. Reviews are always appreciated. Enjoy._**

Early in the morning, Brennan is scuttling around her office collecting random files and piling them in her arms when Angela walks in, a computer print out in her hand.

"Hey Bren." She greets her friend. "I have that image you wanted. Where's Booth?" Brennan moves over behind her desk and dumps the files before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"He called, said he'd be over at the end of the day to pick up the case file." Brennan tells Angela.

"Oh right, I forgot what today was." Angela sighs and perches on the arm of the couch

"What today is?" Brennan looks up in confusion.

"The custody thing with Rebecca over Parker." Angela states. "He told you about right?" she suddenly wonders if Booth said anything because Brennan looks very confused.

"Uh of course, I just forgot." Brennan covers while her mind races.

"Okay. Well you can add this to the case file." Angela steps over and hands Brennan the image. "Need anything else?" she asks tentatively.

"No." Brennan replies curtly. Her mind is rushing with thoughts and she barely notices Angela leaving. _Why wouldn't Booth tell me about the custody case? We're supposed to be friends. Friends tell each other things like this. He told Angela. They're friends. Maybe we aren't really friends._ Suddenly Brennan starts to feel angry. For months now she's trusted Booth with things she never trusted anyone else with. She's let him into her life and now he's pushed her away. Her eyebrows furrow as she realises what Booth is doing. _If a professional relationship is all he wants then that's what he'll get._

Later in the afternoon Booth arrives at the lab dressed in his usual suit and tie. He spots Brennan in the centre lab examining some remains, her shoulders hunched over and her eyes focused on a skull.

"Hey Bones." He greets her as he swipes his card and jogs up the steps to join them.

"Here's your file." At the sound of his voice Brennan picks up the manila folder from the table beside her and thrusts it towards him.

"Uh thanks Bones." Booth is caught off guard by her attitude and fumbles to keep the file in his hands. "Aren't you going to break it down for me?" he asks. Usually Brennan would be explaining the details by now, in a way he can understand.

"I'm busy. Zack will explain it to you." Brennan brushes past Booth and down the steps heading towards her office. Booth stares after her a moment then jumps when Zach speaks behind him.

"She's been like that all morning." He comments. Booth pushes the file at Zach and takes off after Brennan. _Something is bothering her_ he knows. _I have to find out what_.

Inside her office, Brennan types angrily at the computer as Booth knocks on the door frame.

"What is it Booth, I told you I was busy." Brennan says without glancing away from her computer screen.

"You don't seem busy Bones, just…angry?" he ventures.

"I'm not angry." She retort as she saves what is on her screen and rises to her feet. Booth walks further into the room as Brennan steps around her desk and moves over to the bookcase.

"Is something bothering you?" Booth asks.

"No. Why would you think that?" Brennan replies, keeping her back to him.

"You're acting kinda off." He says, feeling a little hurt.

"I'm not acting off Booth, merely doing my job." Brennan states. She senses him standing close to her as she pulls books off the shelves into her arms. She hates when he hovers around her, it makes her nervous.

"Since when did ignoring me become part of your job?" Booth asks.

"I'm not ignoring you either Booth." Brennan spins around and finds herself face to face with Booth. She clasps the books to her chest protecting herself from him. "You came here for the case file, I gave that to you." She states. "It's my job."

"Bones, are you okay?" Booth asks. "We're friends; you can tell me if something is wrong." Brennan snorts at his remark.

"Friends." She laughs. "No Booth, we work together that's all." She steps around him, anger building up again.

"Since when?" Booth follows her back across the room, confused and frustrated at Brennan.

"Since you decided not to tell me when something important happens in your life." Brennan says with her back to him.

"What are you talking about?" Booth asks, throwing his hands in the air. He is thoroughly confused.

"If we were really friends you would have told me what you were going through with Rebecca and Parker." Brennan spins around and confronts him. "As I see it, you only told Angela. Clearly you don't see us as friends Booth." Brennan drops the books on her desk and makes for the door. Booth sighs heavily, a guilty feeling crossing his chest and heart.

"Bones, wait, I can explain." He calls after her. _It isn't what you think._

"I don't want to hear it." Brennan waves him away as she strides towards one of the other labs. Angela has been standing near the office and heard most of the conversation. Guiltily she walks in to talk to Booth.

"Booth, I'm sorry. This is all my fault." She admits. "I asked when you were coming over this morning. Brennan said 'later' and I mentioned the custody thing." She hangs her head apologetically. "I didn't know you hadn't told her."

"It's alright Angela." Booth assures her. "I should have. She's right."

"Why didn't you?" Angela asks.

"I didn't want to burden her with all my troubles. She's been through enough. What with Kenton and New Orleans, then finding her mom and learning her dad _is_ still alive." Booth explains. "She doesn't need me adding to that." He shakes his head.

"Maybe she does Booth. Maybe she needs to know you're relationship goes both ways. You're the one always helping her. Maybe she feels she needs to help you too." Angela suggests. Booth looks at Angela realising she's right.

That night Booth drives over to Brennan's apartment to sort things out. When he knocks at her door he prepares himself for what she might say and knowing Brennan, it could be a lot. As the door opens he shifts from foot to foot nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Brennan asks. There is no anger in her voice, just exhaustion and pain.

"I need to talk to you." Booth pushes his way into her apartment. He didn't want to ask if he could come in just in case she said no.

"Come on in." Brennan says sarcastically and she closes the door.

"Bones, about this custody thing." Booth says.

"You don't need to explain anything to me Booth. I get it. We have a professional relationship. We're not friends." She states. "That's fine by me." _No its not_.

"We are friends Bones." Booth says softly. "I didn't tell you because…" he trails of, not sure how to best phrase it.

"Because?" Brennan urges.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to pour my troubles on top of everything else you're dealing with." He states. Brennan looks confused. "Bones, these last few months you've been through so much, physically and emotionally." He tells her. "I didn't want you to have to deal with me and my problems too." He hangs his head and Brennan feels guilty for being so nasty to him.

"Booth, I'm sorry." She apologises. "I never should have snapped at you."

"I would have if I were you." Booth smiles.

"I just felt…left out." Brennan admits. "You told Angela."

"She caught me at a weak moment." Booth smiles again. "She sure has the knack of getting you to admit your problems." He steps over to Brennan, standing only a foot away. "I didn't know you'd feel this way Bones. I never meant to make you feel like you didn't matter."

"I know." Brennan cracks a smile.

"I thought I was protecting you."

"You can't protect me from everything. I'm not going to break if you tell me a problem Booth."

"I know." He says. "I guess I just…" he trails off. "I'm really sorry Bones."

"I accept your apology." She smiles. "Beer?" she asks. Booth nods and watches as Brennan makes her way to the fridge.

"So what happened?"

"With Parker?" Booth asks.

"What else?" Booth pauses, not answering her. "Booth, you're doing it again. If you need to talk, talk." Brennan turns around and walks back over handing him a beer.

"Rebecca is refusing to let me have more weekends with Parker." Booth explains. "We were meeting with a family arbitrator to try and come to an agreement."

"And?" Brennan probes as they sit down on the couch. Both place their beers on the coffee table.

"We couldn't come to an agreement. Rebecca won't give me more weekends without going to court. I don't want to put Parker through that so I guess I lose." He sighs heavily. Brennan reaches out and places her hand on his arm.

"Booth."

"It's alright Bones, I still get to see him. Just not as often as I'd like."

"Are you sure not going to court is the best. I mean you could get a lot more from a judge."

"I could but Parker is at an impressionable age. I don't want to drag him to court with lawyers and everything. It's bad enough Rebecca and I don't get along. I don't need Parker to see us arguing in court over him too." Booth leans back into the couch and sighs heavily.

"Booth, you're a good father and Parker loves you." Brennan says. "I'm sure you can make it work."

"Thanks Bones." Booth replies. "And I really am sorry for leaving you out."

"I forgive you Booth." Brennan replies.

"Good because I like what we have." He says. Brennan feels herself blushing at his words.

"What we have?" she asks. "What do we have?" she looks at him expectantly. Booth twists to face her, his eyes narrowing with concentration.

"I don't think we can categorise what we have Bones. It's a partnership, friendship." He pauses. "We have a bond." He suggests. Brennan feels a vibe coming from Booth and she isn't sure she understands it.

"A bond?" she asks. Booth scoots a little closer to her.

"We understand each other." He says. "At least most of the time. Sometimes you surprise me." He laughs.

"Yeah?" she asks back. "Well sometimes you surprise me too Booth."

"How?" he asks. _I'm pretty straight forward._

"When you let me see your sensitive side."

"I don't have a sensitive side." Booth immediately denies.

"Come on, when you talk about Parker." Brennan reminds him. "When you…" she trails off and hangs her head. Booth lifts her chin with two fingers.

"When I what?" he asks.

"When you held me in the barn." She admits with a little embarrassment. "Hearing you tell me that you know who I am. It meant a lot to me."

"Bones, I do know you." Booth says in a soft tone. "I know you very well." Booth leans in a little closer. _I can't do this, not here, not now. I'm not ready yet._ "Well enough to know…" with his fingers still under her chin Booth places a soft lingering kiss on her cheek. "That if I don't let you get some sleep you'll be crabby tomorrow." He quickly gets up off the couch, afraid if he stays any longer he might do more than kiss her cheek. Brennan seems momentarily stunned but as Booth makes his way to the door she rises and follows him across her floor.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bones." He smiles as he pulls open the door and steps into the hall.

"Goodnight Booth." Brennan watches as he waves and walks down the hall to the stairs. Before he steps into the stairwell he takes one last look at her in the doorway. _One day Bones. One day I'll tell you everything._


	2. Chapter 2

**_So based on the majority of reviews, I decided to continue this story for a bit and see where it went. It took me places I never imagined it would when I first started it. Looks like it'll be a four chapter deal. I hope you like it_**

Mid afternoon, Angela looks up fromher sketchpadsees the now familiar figure of Agent Seely Booth walking towards her, one hand characteristically in the pocket of his pants, the other reaching up to scratch his head as he reaches her.

"Booth, his." Angela greets him warmly. "We haven't seen you since last week."

"Yeah, I've been busy." He says. Angela picks up on a note of distraction in his voice.

"Everything okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. Bones around?" he looks for his partner but she isn't out in the main lab.

"She's in her office." Angela tells him.

"Thanks Ange." Booth turns and heads for Brennan's office leaving Angela watching him curiously.

A minute later he's standing at the door to Brennan's office. She's at her desk buried in work. He stays quiet at the door but Brennan senses his presence and turns her head.

"Hey Booth." She smiles.

"Hi." He steps inside. "You got a minute?" he asks.

"Sure." Brennan closes the file on her desk and sits back in her chair.

"I need a favour." Booth looks at her seriously.

"Go on." She encourages.

"I decided to fight for Parker." Booth states.

"You did?" Brennan asks. "I thought…"

"I know, I just thought about what you said and I think that what's best for Parker is to spend more time with me."

"Good for you Booth." Brennan replies encouragingly. "So what's the favour?" she asks.

"Right." Booth paces her room, almost nervously. "Bones, I'd like you to be a character witness for me."

"Me?" she asks.

"Yes, you." Booth confirms, his eyes focused on hers.

"Why me?" she asks, a little surprised by the request.

"Because we're…well we're friends Bones. You know me and I'd like you to vouch for me in court." He waits for Brennan to answer, expecting her to take some time to think about it.

"Of course." She replies quickly.

"You will?" he asks, surprised at the quick response.

"Why are you surprised?" she asks. Booth flops down in the chair opposite her.

"I don't know, it's a big thing to ask."

"Not from a friend." She smiles.

The court case over Parker begins a couple of weeks later. Brennan and Booth spend a lot of time together in those few weeks preparing for the case. Now that he's opening confiding in her Brennan knows exactly how much this means to Booth and what he's going to feel if things don't go well. Her nerves build in the days before the case as she realises the enormity of her part. Without good character witnesses Booth may not stand stand a chance.

On the day of the case Brennan sits nervously in an aisle a few rows from the front of the court room. She listens as Rebecca's lawyer berates Booth's parenting skills, his lack of presence due to his job and why he shouldn't be granted more time with his son. The nerves soon disappear as anger takes over. _Booth is a good man. He works hard for what's right. He doesn't deserves this._ Finally she knows its her turn when Booth's lawyer stands up to call his character witnesses.

"I'd like to call Dr Temperance Brennan to the stand as a character witness." He announces to the court. Brennan takes a deep breath, stands up and smoothes her skirt as she walks down the aisle to the front of the court room. As she walks to the witness stand she catches Booth's eye and tries to give him a reassuring smile. He looks nervous, scared almost. After promising to tell the truth Brennan readies herself for the questions Booth's lawyer prepared her for.

"Dr Brennan, in what capacity do you know my client?" he asks.

"We work together." She states.

"For how long?"

"Over a year now."

"And in that time you and my client came to know each other well?"

"Yes." She states.

"Do you consider him a positive role model?" the lawyer asks.

"Absolutely." She nods.

"Can you tell me why?"

"He's honest, he fights for what's right and he cares about the people he woks with and for." Brennan replies. She relaxes a little as her answers flow out, each one praising Booth as a person and a father. Finally the lawyer rests and Rebecca's lawyer stands up. Brennan knows she could be asked anything and she takes a deep breath.

"Dr Brennan, you state you and Agent Booth work together. Is that the extent of your relationship?"

"We're friends also." Brennan replies honestly.

"Good friends."

"Yes." Brennan replies confidently.

"Are you in love with him?" the lawyer asks, taking Brennan completely off guard. Her mouth hangs open in shock as Booth's lawyer jumps to his feet. Brennan looks at Booth who seems just as stunned as she.

"Objection your Honour, relevance?" Booths lawyer asks. Before the judge can say anything Rebecca's lawyer explains.

"Your Honour, if Dr Brennan has feelings for Mr Booth, her opinion may be biased." The judge thinks it over for a moment.

"Dr Brennan, I'd like you to answer." The judge decides. Brennan is horrified. _I'm under oath. I can't lie. But if I don't Booth might lose Parker_. She makes her decision in a moment.

"I object to the question but for the record, no I am not 'in love' with Agent Booth." She states.

"Is that right?" the lawyer asks, not really believing her.

"Yes." Brennan replies. She looks the lawyer directly in the eyes, proving her point. The lawyer concedes and continues to fire questions at Brennan. She does her best to answer them and fifteen minutes later she is relieved from the stand, much to her relief. As she walks back to her seat she catches Booth's eye and he gives her a little smile of thanks.

After the case, Brennan and Booth share dinner at Wong Foo's. His lawyer isn't sure how long the judge will take to make a decision but it's normally a couple of days.

"Thanks for today Bones." He says quietly. "I know it was difficult up there." He refers to the 'love' question.

"It wasn't so bad." She shrugs. "I just hope I helped."

"Even if things don't go my way, I appreciate you standing up for me." He gives her look filled with gratitude.

"You're welcome." She replies. As they eat in silence her mid races over her answer to Rebecca's lawyer. _Did I do the right thing? _she wonders. When their plates and glasses are empty Brennan rises to her feet.

"It's later, I'd better get going." She announces. Booth remains where he is, not quite ready to go yet. Somehow his apartment seems like the loneliest place to be.

"Sure, I'll uh I'll see you tomorrow." He smiles. Brennan nods as she drops a few bills on the table. Booth laughs. _She always has to pay her way_. As Brennan walks away from the table her stomach keeps flipping. _Should I tell him the truth? _she wonders._ I can't. What if he doesn't feel the same way?_ These thoughts trouble her all the way home and as she tries to sleep.

Late in the night, a guilt ridden Brennan drives over to Booth's apartment. She paces the hall in front of his door for nearly fifteen minutes, not sure if she can go through with what she's about to do. As she walks away from the door again she spins around in surprise as Booth's door opens.

"Bones?" Booth asks. He stands in his doorway wearing light blue jeans and a black wife beater, an open beer in his hands.

"Booth, hi." She replies nervously. _I can't believe I'm going to tell him this._ She thinks as she walks over to the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asks. "It's late." The clock reads one am.

"I lied in court." She blurts out. Booth stares at her for a moment then gathers his senses enough to ask her inside. She steps in, her arms wrapped around her chest protectively.

"Beer?" Booth asks. Brennan nods and waits as Booth brings a fresh bottle over to her. "Now what do you mean you lied in court?" he asks. With his eyes focused intently on her Brennan feels herself losing her courage.

"I…she hangs her head then lifts it again, locking eyes with Booth. "I lied. When Rebecca's lawyer asked me if I was in love with you, I lied." She states. _There, I said it. He knows._ She almost feels relieved.

"Bones." Booth almost whispers her name. "Are you saying?" he asks. Brennan suddenly fears that he is about to reject her and she backs away from him. But Booth reaches out for her. "Hey, hey." He says as he catches her arm. "Bones, come over her." He leads her to the couch. She follows like a lost child, unsure what to say or do.

"You're in love with me?" he asks, that cheeky little boy grin spreads onto his face. Brennan relaxes a little when she sees it._ At least he's not freaking out_. She nods slowly, confirming her statement, her eyes staring down at her fidgeting hands.

"Why did you lie about it?" he then asks. It doesn't occur to Brennan that he hasn't said he loves her too.

"I was afraid if I said yes that my testimony wouldn't be counted and that you'd lose Parker." She almost whispers.

"You lied for me?" he asks. Brennan nods.

"I guess I was also afraid to tell you how I felt." She adds. "I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Bones, you're not ruining anything." Booth takes her hand in his, giving her a reassuring squeeze. She lifts her head to look at him.

"Booth, I need to know…" She starts but Booth finishes her sentence.

"Bones, I've felt the same way for a long time." He whispers softly and leans in to kiss her. As he is about to brush her lips with his the phone rings loudly, startling both of them. "The machine will get it." He says with a grin. He again leans in to kiss her as his voice asks for a message to be left. But again their kiss is interrupted before it begins when the two hear Rebecca's frantic voice on the machine.

"Seely, pick up." She says. "Pick up, it's Parker. He's had an accident." Booth and Brennan stare at each other for just a second then Booth twists away and grabs the phone.

"Rebecca, what happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

Booth paces the floor of the hospital impatiently as Brennan sits nervously on an uncomfortable plastic chair. The clicking of heels draws both their attention and a tired and emotionally drawn Rebecca heads towards them.

"Seely." Rebecca sighs.

"How is he?" Booth asks.

"The Doctor says he's hit his head badly. There could be bleeding." She almost sobs. "It was an accident, he just tripped and fell down the stairs." She explains again. Booth heard it all on the phone but in broken sentences due to her panic. "I didn't know he was awake. I couldn't help him." She almost collapses against Booth and he wraps her in his arms. Brennan knows she shouldn't be feeling it but a little bubble of jealousy starts in her stomach and climbs into her chest.

"It's alright, he's going to be okay. I know he will." Booth says firmly as he rests his chin on Rebecca's head. Watching them, Brennan can't help but feel how much like a couple they look. Both worrying over their child. She feels like an outside, like an intruder. Rising to her feet she walks over to them.

"Can I get either of you a coffee?" she asks softly. Rebecca shakes her head, not moving from Booth's arms.

"Yeah, coffee sounds good." Booth cracks a smile and Brennan nods, heading off down the hall to the coffee machine she knows is around the corner.

When Brennan returns a few minutes later with two coffees in her hand Booth is alone, sitting on a plastic chair, his head hanging.

"Booth?" she asks as she approaches. He glances up and offers her a weak smile.

"Thanks Bones." He says gratefully as she hands him a strong black coffee.

"Any news?" she asks.

"Rebecca is in with him, he's still unconscious." Booth sighs.

"He'll pull through, he's strong, like his dad." She says softly as she sits next to him.

"Bones, about earlier." Booth starts.

"It's alright. That can wait." She says reluctantly. She doesn't want it to wait. She and Booth just confessed their love for each other and now they can't do anything about it. She's afraid he'll pull back now that they've had some space to process things.

"Parker's what matters now." She adds. Booth takes her hand in his and brings it to his lips. He kisses the palm of her hand and holds on tight.

Brennan wakes suddenly and with a jolt and sits up, feeling a pain in her shoulders and neck from sleeping upright. For a moment she doesn't remember where she is. Then she takes in the cold white walls and clinical smell. _Parker_ she remembers. Looking around she doesn't see Booth or Rebecca anywhere. Unsure what to do she rises and goes to find breakfast. The vending machines down the hall carried some snacks. Perhaps not the healthiest but it's better than nothing. In her absence, Booth emerges from Parker's room and sits down heavily on a chair. He sees Brennan has gone and he wonders if she's taken off. _Afraid to see me after last night?_ He wonders. He gets his answer when a few minutes later a very tired looking Brennan comes back with fresh coffees and bagged snacks in her hands.

"Booth." She sounds surprised to see him.

"Hey, I thought you left." He sighs.

"I'm not going anywhere." She tells him. "Here." Handing him a coffee she sits down. "How is he?" she asks.

"He woke up." Booth smiles. "He's in pain but the doctor says he'll be fine. The scans came back clear." Brennan nods with relief.

"Is Rebecca with him?" Booth nods in response. He looks at Brennan and reaches over, taking her empty hand in his tenderly. They stare into each other's eyes, unaware of Rebecca watching them from Parker's doorway. She takes in the way they are looking at each other, they way he holds her hand and rubs his thumb over her skin. _They're in love_ she knows.

"Seely." She says clearly, snapping the two from their moment.

"Rebecca, I can…" Booth starts, realising he and Brennan have been caught out.

"You don't need to explain Seely." she sighs. "Can I talk to you, privately for a minute?" she asks. Booth glances at Brennan who nods and pulls her hand back from his. He rises and follows Rebecca down the hall. Curious, Brennan watches as Rebecca talks to Booth. She can see his reaction and from the looks it it's good news. She waits for Booth to return which he does within minutes. She fights back the urge to ask him what Rebecca said, not feeling like she has any right to. But she doesn't need to ask. Booth tells her right away.

"Rebecca is calling her lawyer." He says. "She's agreed to let me take Parker for two weekends a month, two weeks during the summer and a week before Christmas and a week at Easter." Booth looks ecstatic.

"Wow, what changed her mind?" Brennan asks.

"She told me that seeing me with you showed how I've changed." He shakes his head in disbelief. "She knows you lied for me and said that if I have someone in my life willing to do that I must be worth it. She also said that nearly losing him made her realize what she was doing to me, depriving me of my son."

"She said that?" Brennan is now the one who doesn't believe it.

"She's having the lawyer contact the judge to tell him we don't need a decision on the case."

"Booth, I'm really happy for you."

"This wouldn't have happened without you Bones." Booth says softly. He cups her cheek with his hand and strokes her soft skin with his thumb. "I have to stay here but you should go get some proper rest." He tells her. "I'll call you later and we can…talk." Brennan nods and somewhat reluctantly pulls away from Booth. As she makes her way down the hall she glances back to see him watching her, a smile on his face. _This is too perfect_ she thinks.

When Brennan gets back to her apartment she has several messages waiting for her. All from Angela.

"Sweetie, it's after eight, where are you?" is the first message. Then there's the beep of the machine to signal the next message.

"Bren, I've tried your cell too, where are you? Are you okay?" Angela sounds a little worried. Again the beep of the machine.

"Seriously Bren, where are you, it's nine and I'm worried." Now Angela sounds very worried. One more beep.

"Right, I'm coming over." is Angela's final message. Brennan sighs and realizes that Angela is probably on her way over right now. _How do I explain everything that's happened_?she thinks.

Barely having time to put her bag down, Brennan hears a frantic knock on her apartment door. _Angela_. Brennan slowly crosses the room and pulls the door open. Angela stands with one hand on her hip looking a little annoyed that Brennan isn't dead or something.

"So you are alive then." She comments. "Bren, I've been worried sick." Angela steps into the apartment.

"I'm sorry Angela, I was tied up." Brennan says.

"With what?"

"Booth." Brennan sighs.

"Oh my God, spill." Angela gushes.

"It's not like that Ange." Brennan protests. "Well it is a little." She allows a smile to curl at her lips. "I went over to Booth's. I needed to talk to him about court."

"I thought it went well." Angela flops down on the couch and watches Brennan intently.

"It did, kind of." Brennan sighs and sits down next to Angela. "I lied." She admits.

"In court? About what?" Angela asks.

"My feelings for Booth. Rebecca's lawyer asked if I was in love with him because he thought if I was it would cloud my judgement." She pauses. "I said no."

"Then…" it dawns on Angela. "I knew it sweetie, I knew it." She beams a smile and grabs Brennan's hands.

"Last night I went to Booth's to tell him the truth."

"I can't believe it." Angela gasps.

"Neither can I, I don't know what came over me. I felt so guilty for lying in court." Brennan shakes her head. "I admitted my feelings and he told me he feels the same way."

"And you've been at his all night?" Angela asks with expectation.

"No." Brennan sighs. "I've been at the hospital." Angela looks at her confused. "Rebecca called him, Parker had an accident. He fell down the stairs and hit his head."

"Oh my God, is he alright?" Angela asks.

"He'll be fine, just a bad concussion."

"How's Booth?"

"Fine now, especially since Rebecca agreed to give him more time with Parker."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Brennan repeats.

"So what about you and Booth? Is he a good kisser?" Angela grins.

"I wouldn't know." Brennan sighs regretfully.

"He hasn't kissed you?"

"Rebecca's phone call interrupted us."

"Oh."

"he's calling later."

"Oh." Angela says again.

"What is with the 'ohs'?" Brennan asks.

"You can't leave things hanging like this."

"I know Ange." Brennan replies. "I know."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here is the final istallment of this story. it's a little shorter than the other chapters but it came to a natural conclusion. Thank you for all the reviews, I appreciate the feedback and knowing that you like my stories. With the help of my muses, there should be more new stuff to come. Enjoy this pure fluff concluding chapter my fellow Bones enthusiasts. _**

After a long hot shower and changing into fresh clean clothes, Brennan goes with Angela to the Jeffersonian. Her friend told her she should stay at home and get some rest but Brennan doesn't want to rest. If she rests she'll think about Booth and what happened between them. Or rather what didn't happen. They were so close to that first kiss. The moment when they would show each other how they feel. A moment that would forever be imprinted on their minds. But that moment was stolen and Brennan is scared she won't get it back. That's something she doesn't want to think about right now.

Throwing herself into her work, Brennan fights the urge to call Booth and talk to him. He needs to spend time with his son and, always over thinking things, Brennan is concerned she will come across as clingy and needy if she calls him. She wants to maintain the image of herself as the strong independent woman and if that means not calling him then that's what she has to do.

Angela watches her friend throughout the day. She can see the worry on Brennan's face and she feels for her. Booth may have admitted he feels the same way but she knows Brennan is worrying that he'll change his mind. Angela has seen their relationship developing for months and she could see their feelings growing day by day. When Booth fist came on the scene he and Brennan argued like cat and dog. She fought against him and now Angela knows why. Brennan knew she could fall for him and she was afraid of doing that. But in the months that followed something happened and Brennan began opening up to the charming FBI agent. Angela has watched as Brennan stopped asking him to not call her Bones. As she let him open doors, carry equipment and most interestingly of all, touch her. A hand on the shoulder her, a touch on the arm, a palm on her lower back. Angela could see where it was leading and knowing that just last night they admitted it to each other, she can only feel happy for her friend. _I just hope this is the beginning, not the end_ she thinks.

After a full day of analysing bone fragments, monitoring Zach and his latest project, lunching with Angela and meeting with Dr Goodman about funding, Brennan arrives home. The large clock on her wall tells her it's just after seven. After changing into black velour sweats and a black vest, she flops down on the couch and flicks on her television. She never intended on getting another television after hers broke but something about Booth's reaction to her not having one made her feel like to be a part of normal society she needed one. She doesn't watch it much but an hour here or there keeps her in touch with 'reality' and she's even learning a few references to throw back at Booth. Brennan's heavy tired eyes drift closed as a news bulletin relates the day's events and some human interest story on cats.

A sharp knocking at her door wakes Brennan from her slumber. She sits up on the couch and rubs her eyes. There is another knock at the door as Brennan heaves herself to her feet. Stumbling across the room she reaches the door and peers through the spy hole. A smile crosses her face when she sees a grinning Seely Booth on the other side of the door. _He's here_. Brennan smoothes down her hair before pulling back the chain. She steps back and opens the door to allow Booth to step into her apartment.

"Hey." He greets her softly. She can see the exhaustion in his eyes. _He's probably been awake all day_.

"Hi." She replies. "How's Parker?" she asks.

"Good. He's being kept in overnight but the Doctor thinks he can go home tomorrow." Booth explains.

"That's good. I'm glad." Brennan turns and heads for the couch, a nervous feeling coming over her. She twists her hands nervously as she picks a spot to sit on. She isn't sure how she and Booth can get back to where they were last night. As she sinks down into the fabric of the couch she feels Booth staring at her as he joins her. She lifts her head and meets his eyes.

"What?" she asks with a little laugh in her voice. He doesn't answer her, instead continuing to stare at her intensely. "Booth, you're making me uncomfortable." She says, tearing her eyes away from his.

"I'm sorry Bones, I can't help it." He smiles and reaches out for her with his hand. "You're just so amazing." He whispers. Brennan's heart lurches as she gets the confirmation she needed that Booth isn't going to turn away from his feelings, from her feelings. His hand reaches for her cheek and cups it softly, his thumb once again stroking over her skin, sending shivers all over her body. Then he abruptly stands up and moves over to the wall startling Brennan. Grinning cheekily, he pulls the phone cord out the wall.

"I don't want any interruptions." He tells her.

Moments later Booth is back with Brennan on her couch, their bodies almost touching but not quite.

"Booth…" he silences her with a finger over her lips.

"Bones, I think you and I have done enough talking." He whispers as he leans in towards her. Stopping just millimetres from her soft full lips he pauses, teasing her with his breath. Then with one hand holding the back of her head he pulls her to him and captures her lips with his. Brennan melts into him, her arms circling around his neck to keep him close as he deepens their first kiss. Breaking apart, Booth's lips move to her neck and he plants several soft gently kisses on her skin before pulling back. The look he sees in her eyes is everything he ever wanted to see. _She looks happy_. And Brennan is happy. For the first time in a long time she feels like she's won. Like she's got something she deserves.


End file.
